Many handicapped people are physically disabled only to the extent that their ability to walk is impaired to the point that they are unable to move about without physical or mechanical assistance. Such persons have available to them both automobiles fitted with hand operated controls and also other forms of shorter range locomotion, such as power driven wheel chairs or small one passenger power driven carts.
While hand controlled automobiles and power driven chairs or carts respectively provide long range and short range transportation to such handicapped persons, a problem arises when it is attempted to combine these two forms of transportation. The handicapped person frequently is capable of transferring himself from his power driven cart to the driver's seat of his hand controlled automobile and vice versa, but he is totally unable, without assistance, to load or unload his short range cart into and from the automobile.
The present invention is especially directed to the provision of a loading apparatus by means of which a power driven cart can be readily loaded and unloaded into and from the rear compartment of a four-door automobile.